Despite numerous technological advancements to online shopping experiences, the way in which customers typically purchase products from physical (or so-called “brick and mortar”) stores has remained relatively unchanged over the years. If a customer needs assistance he or she may try to find an in-store associate to provide the information he or she needs. In some cases, an in-store associate may not always be easy to find and if a user has a question about a product, he or she may turn to a mobile device to manually execute a search (e.g., at an online retail website) for any additional information that the customer may need before completing a purchase in the store. In addition to being inconvenient and time consuming, a manual search may not always produce the exact answer or additional information the user needs to complete a purchase.